Amongst The Canopies
by Tactless Unicorn
Summary: When the Titan's appeared, humanity was split, Some built walls, Others Took to the mountains and built Tunnels, But we? We took to the trees. Aspen was Rejected by the Army, unable to find balance with the 3DMG, then finds herself amongst an entirely different colony of people far far from the walls, will she ever see her home again? or will she build a new one? I DO NOT OWN AOT


I was a complete failure. I could get by some loud harsh word provided by Shadis and a shower of spittle on my face but I couldn't balance on the cords. It just would not happen, I wasn't even lucky enough to find out my belt had been broken like Eren jäger's had.

The shame was completely unbearable, gazes and whispers thrown at me as I boarded the failure wagon. I couldn't believe this, my goal of becoming a soldier was crushed like a freakin grape.

Kerploosh done.

I couldn't meet their gazes, I just couldn't do it. I already knew how they looked. Looking upon one more person who needed to protected, a weakling, a chore.

A burden

/

The fields were unbearable, we we're given little food as we weren't as valuable soldiers, anyone could push a hoe.

Some seemed to get along well making light conversation amongst ourselves. Some even tried to converse with me, asking where I was from but I completely ignored them just working angry and ashamed.

Only people who have the means to defend themselves survive. I had none of that. What I did have was a hoe in my hand and no dignity. They could make up lies and say we're just like the soldiers keeping everyone fed.

My family's death, my father's death is in vain because I can fucking balance myself. I'm useless

Worthless

Pathetic

But it was those thoughts that would lead me to where I am today.

I was in the field far longer than anyone else. I didn't stop for food. I only drank from the canteen that was filled up for me every few hours. I had no straw hat like everyone else, my shoulders exposed in my dirty red tank top and I felt myself, sun burning. But I felt I deserved the pain, not that it felt like punishment to me anymore, more like a blessing, it helped distract me.

That week I just did that, hoed the field reveling in the feel of the painful blisters forming on my hands. I honesty started to enjoy the pain, it was like crack to me, the pain forcing my mind to concentrate on something other than the fact I had failed myself and my family.

I would do my work deeper and deeper into the night, going farther out than I should have. I would crave more and more pain to will away my shame.

But that's when it happened. A Titan, 5 meter class, tiny brown eyes and all its teeth mismatched pointy triangles.

I couldn't wait. I couldn't wait to die and feel the titans teeth chomp down on me and end my miserable suffering. I threw down my hoe and looked up at it with no fear in my eyes but expectancy.

But I wasn't so lucky, it popped me right in its mouth and my left calf jammed right between its teeth

3 days... Or had it been 2? I had resided in this titan's mouth for a long ass time. My leg caught in its teeth leaving me to just dangle there. It was hot in there, I felt as if I had sunburn all over my back, I felt it once or twice to find blisters, the excruciating pain of my leg had not died down a bit, slowly but surely as I swayed back and forth it was slowly sawing away. Surely enough it would fall off and I would finally die.

But something extraordinary happened.

The titan puked, it puked up a bloody mess of bodies mangled and whole pieces and parts falling through all around me. Almost as if I was sitting in a river after a strong rain storm, but instead of water swirling around me it was the blood of people.

There was a painful 'pop' sound and I was poured out of the titan's mouth into the bloody mess pile of bodies. Right on the top like a cherry on a sundae. I looked up at the titan as it seemed to gaze off mindlessly, I expected it to notice me and chomp down on me for real this time. I had no energy, I had nothing left in me, 3 days without food or water or even a breeze of cool air which I was blessed with now as the crisp dawn air chilled my blood soaked body.

Now that was a sunrise I would never forget, the prettiest one I ever did see, pinks purples and oranges painted the sky in a dance of colors. If I hadn't been so exhausted I might have smiled

But I wasn't eaten... Instead something extraordinary happened.

People in black suits striped with violet and navy cut thought that perfect picture of the sunset fire spewing from their boots as they flew through the air more graceful than birds.

I followed with my eyes feeling unable to move my neck as they wielded a large staff twirling it around the slicing away at titan flesh, working perfectly in sync, in a matter of seconds one of them flew by and sliced its neck flesh. Killing it.

The ground vibrated beneath me as the titan fell and I groaned in pain at the movement, everything on my body hurt except surprisingly my leg which was numb now... I wonder what it looks like.

"Check the pile, see if there's any soldiers." Called out one of the flyers, obviously male, I heard the hiss of flame nearby as one of them scanned the pile.

"No... A bunch of farmers, not anyone I recognize." A female voice said as the hissing sound grew louder... "Awwwww..." I heard her pout

"What?" The same male voice called out.

"It's a kid... Really mangled." I felt the sadness in her voice even as I lied here numb. Is she talking about me?

"It's no different from any other kid that gets eaten by a titan." Another entirely different voice called out, female but sounding more masculine than the first.

"But still... It doesn't get any less sad." I felt the hiss was a very near now.

"We'll get a retrieval team out here to do identifications on the bodies." The male voice said "we don't have the equipment or the files to sift through them."

"Alright..." The very feminine voice sighed. I flicked my eyes towards her wanting to see her face trying to will my neck to move but it was a feeble effort. There was a gasp and she finally came into my view staring at my face in awe. She was really pretty, tall and slender with super pretty long black hair tied back into a fancy braid, but I couldn't see her eyes as they were covered in goggles

"Let's head out." The male voice said as I heard a flame flare again.

"She's alive!" She shouted, turning off her flying boots she landed on the pile of bodies with a squish.

"Don't be so hopeful Liz." The more masculine female voice scoffed.

"Rashta she's looking at me right now!" The girl I now know as Liz shouted, she kneeled next to me "hey sweetheart can you hear me?" She asked softly brushing some bloody locks out of my face. I could only manage a strained breath with a little voice behind it.

There. Was a squish sound on my other side and I flicked my eyes over to another woman, she had dark red hair and a more tan complexion than the other girl again I couldn't see her eyes because they were covered by goggles.

"Shit." She cursed jumping towards my leg "Ashton she really is alive."

In a second there was another pair of boots next to me looming over my face, this one had short, creamy blond hair and a very lanky body, and I saw his eyes were blue as his goggles rested on his forehead.

"Who is she?" The girl asked trying to sit me up but I could only dangle in her arms helplessly.

"She's gonna lose this leg." The bigger woman commented crudely looking at my leg.

"We don't know that!" The woman named Liz defended cradling my head against her bosom trying to provide some comfort but really it was making it worse. But I was in no condition to complain.

"She won't make it in time." The woman said "put her out of her misery."

"RASHTA!" the woman holding me gasped horrified "she can hear you!"

"Then she should hear the truth, she's going to lose this leg and she'll probably bleed out by the time we get back to Brava." She said simply.

"Stop it! Don't talk like that!" She cried.

"Both of you quiet." The male voice ordered monotonously and they both shut up.

"It's up to you Ash." Rashta said "you're the captain." Liz looked at him pleadingly. As his face studied me. After a few moments of me staring back he sighed.

"Rashta...tie a tourniquet on her leg with your sash." He ordered

Rashta sighed and with a snap she whipped off her belt. "We're wasting our time..." She slipped it under my leg and tied it tightly.

"She could make it." Liz said hopefully. "We need to try."

"We'll for her sake let's hope she does." The man said. After the tourniquet was tied he scooped me up in his arms bridal style. "You two watch my back."

"Yes sir." Shortly after that I heard the hissing again.

"Hang in there kid." He said to me and shot off into the night as I dangled limply in his arms.

888888888888888888

**Before everyone flips their shit, don't worry these hover boots have their disadvantages their not gonna be a bunch of flying Mary Sues**

**This is probably just going to be a series of one- shots with my OC Aspen maybe some later lemons but I had this idea if there were different colonies of people and they might have different ways of dealing with titans and protecting themselves**


End file.
